mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Sanguine Planet (Map Game)
Welcome to The Sanguine Planet! The year is 2030. Many nations and corporations have begun to sponsor colonies to the Red Planet. You are the leader of one such colony. Can you lead your colony to glory and greatness on a new planet? Or will you be crushed and buried beneath the Martian sands? You decide. "Mars is there, waiting to be reached"-Buzz Aldrin Rules *Be plausible. *1 colony or sponsor per player. *The game starts with sponsors only. However as it begins, the colonies are born. *Mars can be terraformed, just be plausible and realistic about it. *Technological advances must be plausible(which means no robots fighting clones or Martians.) *You can rebel against your sponsor should you choose, but you must find a valid reason to do so. *The Golden Rule: treat others as you'd like to be treated, is NOT. *No sockpuppeting. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Turns are by half-years. *'Players will not play as their chosen country on Earth after 7 turns', with it taking 1 turn to reach Mars and establish a colony for current space-navigating countries; should this happen players will play as their country selected. Chosen countries still have influences on Mars. *Further space-navigating countries may be added in the future. *'Earth and other planets may come into play depending on how the game progresses. Until then the game will mostly be a vacuum on Mars.' Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Mods Mod #1: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 21:15, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Mod #2 (reserved for Whip):Whipsnade (talk) 22:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Mod #3 (UNAPPROVED): Mod #4 (UNAPPROVED): Map-Maker: Map-Maker #2: Sponsors *'You can either choose a national sponsor listed here or create a corporate sponsor for your colony.' Countries *USA: Spartian300 (talk) 19:47, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *China:LieutenantMario (talk) 21:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *India: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! 22:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *Russia: TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 18:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSean *EU: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Japan: *Australasia: Whipsnade (talk) 00:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) *Korea (Democratic Unification): *Canada: *New Persian Empire: *Israel: *Nigeria: Rcchang (talk) 10:10, June 9, 2014 (UTC) *Brazil: *Egypt-Sudan: *South Africa: *Patagonia: *Kazakhstan: *Mexico: *Taiwan: *Algeria *Venezuela: *Thailand-Singapore: *Vietnam: *United States of the Persian Gulf: *Pacific Confederation: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 20:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *Kamatchka:Krasnoyarsk (talk) 21:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *East African Federation: I just realized Scandinavia and the EU can't exist at the same time. Sorry, Rdv, pick a diffirent country. Norway and Iceland are not EU. They are in 2030. OK.Whipsnade (talk) 22:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Corporate Sponsors *Google:Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 12:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) *Yahoo!: *Thiess Australian Mining: *Microsoft: *Apple: Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 18:57, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *Exxon Mobil: *Walmart: *Amped Wireless: *Arteris: *Zivelo: *MobileDemand: *PlanIT Hardware: *Asetek: *BEEcube: *3D-P: *iFixit: *Sanity Solutions: *Simply Mac: *RF IDeas: *ThunderCat Technology: *Aventis Systems: *Fujitsu Siemens Computers: *Hand Held Products: *Trenton Technology: *DataWind: *ClearCube: *Dell: *EI Niš: *Elfiq Networks: *Sharp Corporation: *LG Group: *AOC: *Asus: *CTS Electronics: *Optoma: *Wacom: *Olivetti: *Epson: *Maadiran Group: *General Electric: *Johnson & Johnson: *PeMex: *Uniliver: *Rieo-Tinto-Zinc: *BMW: *IBM: *Samsung: *Shell: *Maracoma Mining Corp: *Toyota: *Landrover: *Union Carbide: *Acer Computers: *Lexmark: *HP: *Tesco: *Panasonic: *Fiat: *Dassault: *SAAB: *Volvo: *Boeing: *Hugo Boss: *Bombardier: *Arriva: *TNT: *Kazakh Engineering: *Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Corporation: *Zotye: *Cathay Pacific: *Turkish airlines: *British Airways: *Air France: *Aeroflot: *UBS: *Tesla: *Virgin Galactic: *Men's Wearhouse: *20th Century Fox: *PG&E: *Westinghouse: *AT&T: *Cable and Wireless: *Vodaphone: *O2 mobile: *Deutsche Telekom: *Deutsche Bank: *BNP Paribas Bank: *Dresdner Bank: *Skoda: *HSBC: *Lufthansa: Game Game begins with 11 players 11/11 We reached the 11 player mark!!!!!! Colonies Pre-existing and planned to be built around 2025* The Game The first turn shall commence 6/14/14. All players must list their names here to confim the 11/11. Should the 11 players not post their names here the game shall be delayed. Remember to read the rules. #'Daxus Inferno' #'Whipsnade (talk) 22:04, June 13, 2014 (UTC)' #'LieutenantMario (talk) 22:11, June 13, 2014 (UTC)' #'Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 02:39, June 14, 2014 (UTC)' #'Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 03:01, June 14, 2014 (UTC)' #'Spartian300 (talk) 05:17, June 14, 2014 (UTC)' 2030(Mission Year 1) Category:Space Category:Map Games Category:Mars Colonization (Map Game)